Guide
A guide for all the basics of Little Empire. All levels should take advantage of deals whenever they appear. Sea Stone events should be done at all costs if possible.; you'll need it! Levels Level 1-20 First, pick your Hero, the Succubus, the Berserker and finally, the Behemoth. Each hero has their own strengths and weaknesses, so pick wisely. Expand as quickly as possible, as new units and buildings await you during this time. Save up MOJO for good deals such as weapons & equipment and spell deals, as buying them normally will costs significantly more MOJO and a level restriction is applied if buying from the shop (packages however, are unaffected and can be bought at any level). At level 12, Conquest will be available for you. Ignore it as the rewards are not worth it at the moment. At level 18, the Prison Cell can be built. Build one cell, and start attacking inactive players to gain Reputation. This will be important as you level up, as it provides a gradually increasing bonus to your army as you level up. In addition, the Magic Temple can be built, which trains Shamans; vital units to the Succubus and are used in almost every formation conceivable. Try to train at least 15 Shamans for your army; if you have a Fort, try to train at least 20 as Succubus formations have many Shamans in the second formation. Use the Arena and focus on Green/Blue tiles (not player tiles), as they provide a large amount of resources which can be hard to get later on. If you spend your time doing all of them along the way, you can find yourself with a lot of ingots, elemental crystals, MOJOs and gear to break down into ingots. Level 21-30 At this time, a new unit, the Iron Wheel, will be unlocked, along with the building Mechanical Lab. They are very powerful long-ranged units and are excellent against cloth-based formations. However, they do cost 4 population and take a while to train, so avoid training them unless you have spare population. Depending on which Hero you are using, set the amount of Iron Wheels at a low amount, but as the population gradually increases, try to add more Iron Wheels into your army. At level 23, the Magic Temple can be upgraded to level 4, which will unlock a new unit; the Archangel, powerful against heavy units and has an Area of Effect attack. They do take up a lot of population though, like the Iron Wheel, do not train as much when they are unlocked. At level 24, the Portal will be unlocked, and you can now build a Fort, which is basically the same as your Castle. Pick a new Hero, and get ready to have some new formation fun! Use the same method to level up quickly and efficiently. At level 25, the Troll Cyborg will be unlocked. Trained in the same place as Iron Wheels, upgrade the building to level 3 in order to start making them. They are powerful tanking units (not as strong as a Behemoth though) which are used to distract enemy fire. They do cost a lot of resources, and consume a heavy amount of population, so avoid training too much cyborgs at first. Like the Iron Wheels, add more as your population slowly increases. However, as your population increases, continue to add more Troll Cyborgs as they are very important in all situations. At level 27, you will now have 12 Arena Refreshes, the most for all non-VIP players. With a VIP Card, this amount is doubled to 24. Regardless, continue upgrading Hero medals, unit levels and technology as much as possible; they can change the course of a battle. As such, avoid gaining massive amounts of experience and avoid tasks. You may also opt to join an alliance farming Holy Light, as the spell is vital for many levels. Your Hero should at least by rank 8 by this time; research the first rune available. You may want to recast the rune for HP; while spell resistance is useful (as the technology is not unlocked until level 34), HP works better in almost every scenario compared to spell resistance. Keep the rune fragments for later; do not attempt to level up your rune with them, as they are also required for hi-tech and attack magic bonds. Level 31-50 By level 31, you will stop receiving the tiles that have appeared from levels 1-30. If you had been working on the Conquest levels, you can access the Seal right away, as you must finish level 39 of Snowcloak Cliff and be level 30 to access the Seal. Work your way to 1-10, which contains the boss Stone Giant. A proper form if you had been saving up on gems and getting powerful gear from deals will allow you to one-shot this level, allowing you to sweep the level for extra chests and Egyptian body fragments. You may continue further, but it may be harder to complete those levels as a level 30 player due to unit levels and technology. The Dark Templar is the boss of 2-10. He will take much longer to kill because of his Frailty Bash ability, dealing 500 damage in a 7x6 AoE, which will kill off almost every 1x1 unit you have and severely weakening the 2x2 units. You can continue further ahead to 3-10, where the Swamp Dragon waits for you. It is much more easier then the Dark Templar but will require stronger heros. If you have more time, you can continue even further to 4-10, where Medusa awaits you, and has a difficulty somewhat harder then the Swamp Dragon. It is advised not to head for the Magma Gorge levels as it is impossible for low level players to efficiently one-shot Colossus due to his support units. At level 38, you will finally have all the non-evolved units (originals) at the highest level possible. By level 42, you can now evolve your units, which will require Ingots rather then Spar to upgrade. Ingots can be obtained from breaking down equipment. The types of Ingots and the amount received are based on the equipment broken down. At level 42, the Blacksmith and Wind Shrine can be upgraded to level 6. At this time, Footmen can be evolved into Magic Shields, which are stronger Footmen which gain extra resistance against magic (not spell) attacks. In addition, Archers can be evolved into Sky Archers, whose Sky Arrow is very important for several stages in the Seal, Crusade and Revenge. In addition, you can now build a magic bond center which you can apply a "bond" of sort (health, attack, spell resistance, block, speed); you can only use these on evolved units, however. If players have strong heroes and maximum technology bonuses for their level and a high reputation, it is possible to start sweeping Colossus, since Sky Archers are required to take out the Night Riders by his side. However, it will be considerably harder due to the lack of supporting pets (unlocked at level 45) which could potentially save the heroes from being killed by his magma spell. At level 44, Trolls can be evolved into Jungle Trolls, which become enraged when their health falls below a certain threshold, causing their attack rate to increase and will deal more damage. Ninjas can also be evolved into Senju Ninjas, which can hit up to 6 targets at once, and are very helpful in a PvP formation. At level 45, the Crusade will be unlocked. Reach at least 2-10 and continue farming from that level until your army is powerful enough to sweep past 3-10. In addition, the Pet Shop will be unlocked, and upon building it, your Hero will get a pet, which provides buffs for them. The Succubus will get the Wee Devil, which helps her offense. The Berserker will get the Jungle Ape, which helps his offense. The Behemoth will get the Fire Cat, which helps his defense. The pets will also help your army at times; at level 10 they will learn Lightning (requiring a payment of spar and elements to unlock), which will hit an area with enemies, causing damage and dizzyness. At level 15, they will learn a heal (also requiring spar and elements) which will heal a group of wounded units for a large sum then heal for a small amount for a few seconds. These abilities can be increased every few levels. Try to get 3 stars each level as you progress to 5-10, only taking less when needed, as rewards are unlocked for every 15 stars you obtain on the way. At level 46, Knights can be evolved into Night Riders, stronger Knights with a powerful Dash ability to provide strong cover for the Succubus and draw enemy fire towards them. Their Dash also deals critical damage and can cause a Dizzy effect on their foe. Dash can only be used if the enemy is at least 3 spaces away from the Night Rider. Wolf Riders can also be evolved into Blood Riders, whose attacks can cause a bleed on their foes. At level 48, Troll Cyborgs can be evolved into Crazy Cyborgs, which explode upon death, dealing critical hits to enemies around the Cyborg. Iron Wheels can be upgraded into Super Iron Wheels, which have an ability to launch two projectiles per attack rather then one, making them a feared unit if they pile one target. At level 50, the Magic Shrine can be upgraded to level 6. Unlike the Blacksmith and Wind Shrine, the evolved units will require a mix of Ingots and Elements. Elements can be obtained from breaking down spells. If you have been sweeping Dorck frequently, you should have a large amount of Elements at your disposal. Priests can be evolved into Holy Priests, which act as a standard Priest but can do a weaker heal which will affect units around it. Mages can be evolved into Grand Mages, who still retain the Mage's freezing attack but has a chance to spread to enemies near them. Shamans can be upgraded into Shaman Priests, which act similar to a Shaman but launches a lightning orb every minute towards a random enemy for 60 damage. Archangels can be upgraded into Guardian Archangels, which gives a defensive buff preventing the frontline unit from being afflicted debuffs. You should also be sweeping Medusa by now; otherwise you should be sweeping at least the Swamp Dragon. Continue leveling up medals, spells and unit technology, while still attacking players. At this time, the Sacred Rune should be available; unlock it as it provides buffs to your Hero. Do all the daily tasks to reach the 450 checkpoint. Levels 50+ Continue attacking players and upgrading your empire. At level 50, Hi-Tech will be available, which provides at least two different buffs when researched. This will require Rune fragments, which you should have a steady supply of by now. Research them when you can, as they provide very strong buffs to your army. At level 52, Dwarvern Hurlers can be evolved into Flame Throwers, powerful but short-ranged units whose projectiles has a chance to ignite on fire and hit an cloth-armor enemy unit for 4x their standard damage, powerful against formations not using lots of cloth armor units. At level 54, Lava Dragons can be evolved into Magma Dragons, which as their health lowers will activate Fire Shield, rebounding some damage towards nearby enemies in critical hits, excellent for disrupting the enemy Succubus if they reach her. Dololo should also be sweeped in one try to obtain very high rates for all pet food. By level 55 or higher, you should be able to sweep Colossus. It is advised to go dual melee as it is easier; although it is not necessarily required to do so. Once Colossus has been killed in one try, you can now farm Egyptian weapon fragments, setting you on the path for stronger heroes. Sea stones should continue to be saved and used as needed; for Succubi players, her weapon takes the higher priority, while their melee hero should take armor priority. For dual melee players, the Berserker's weapons and Behemoth's armour should be upgraded first. You should also have at least 700-800 population from red houses, so keep improving your army by adding more units. Add them based on what you think will help your commonly used formations. It can be increased from NFS building events and adding scenery to the castle/fort, which will also boost castle defence, though it does cost a considerable amount of MOJO. If possible, try to clear Seal 8-20. This will generate a small, but daily trickle of sea stones outside of sea stone events. Accessing this level is considerably hard however, the stages before it are considerably hard to clear without proper formations and technology. Gateway should also be cleared, with all scrolls being used immediately upon obtaining them. The only boss weaker players should skip is Black Dragon Dorck, since he requires extremely strong and durable heroes in order to be defeated due to his technology bonuses. The other bosses are fair game, since they lack them compared to their original encounters. After Seal 8-20 is cleared, "Revenge" will be available for players. Players should have extremely strong heroes and formations before attempting Revenge, as the enemies there are significantly stronger and possess level 10 technology bonuses. Revenge allows players to farm Order Keys, which is used to upgrade abyss equipment into ancient equipment, and the last level awards fragments of the Demon Crown, an extremely strong artefact which is only available through sales or clearing Black Dragon Dorck in the Gateway. Do all daily tasks to reach the 450 checkpoint. Category:Guides